The present invention is directed to a decompression circuit which operates to decompress or decode a plurality of differently encoded input signals, and, more particularly, to a method of controlling the buffering of encoded video data in said circuit.
Previous buffer manager systems were hardwired to implement certain predetermined conversions, for example, 3-2 pulldown systems. The present buffer manager does not use a predefined sequence of replication or skipping of frames, as in conventional 3-2 pulldown systems, and thus any ratio of encoded frame rate and display frame rate can be accommodated. The present buffer manager is thus more flexible with respect to its strategy for dropping or duplicating frames in order to account for differences in the encoded data frame rate and the display frame rate.